I Missed You
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Someone missed Ronon, and he missed her. Spoilers up to 'Midway.'


Ronon/Keller

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers up to "Midway"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missed You by krisie678**

Jen's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since Ronon left for his interview with the IOA. To everyone around, Ronon was confident about his interview, but at one of our weekly movie nights, the night before he had to leave, he confided in me that he was nervous about it. He said that he was worried that the IOA would change their minds about him staying in Atlantis and that we would be separated after just finding each other. I told him that everything would work out and that they would see what a wonderful guy he was, and sent him on his way with a kiss. When I found out that there was a possibility that Ronon and Teal'c hadn't made it to the midway station and were stranded, I was really scared. It's not that I don't believe in Ronon, I do. Spending years on the run from the Wraith, I figured that he should be fine on his own, but hey a girl can worry about her man. Can't she? We finally made contact with the Daedalus saying they were bringing Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Ronon back safe and sound. Thank God. I can't wait until they get back, so I can give Ronon the biggest bear hug imaginable. It should be any day now. We've missed two movie nights, and when he gets back I intend to make up for lost time.

Ronon's POV

Spending two weeks stuck on the Daedalus is not my idea of fun, not when I can be watching a movie with Jen. Ever since we have gotten to know each other better because of the quarantine awhile ago, she seems to take up a lot of my mind. I haven't felt this way about someone for a long time. Jen has changed me, even Sheppard has noticed. He caught me in the hall, one night, on my way to my quarters from one of mine and Jen's movie nights, and he said that I seemed more relaxed and at peace then he had ever seen me. "Attention. We're making our final approach to Atlantis," announced the PA ripping me from my thoughts.

Jen's POV

"Jennifer," Teyla walks into the infirmary cradling her stomach. "The Daedalus just arrived and I figured you would want to know."

"Thanks Teyla," She's known about me and Ronon for a while now and has been really supportive. We both walk out to the control room to wait for the guys. After a couple of minutes, of wondering whether if it would be appropriate to give Ronon that big hug I wanted, there is a flash in the gate room revealing Ronon and everyone else. Following Colonel Carter, me and Teyla made our way down the stairs to the awaiting group. I caught Ronon's attention and gave him a huge smile, which I received in return. I walk up to his open arms, and melt into his body returning the hug. He's back…and I got my hug!

Ronon's POV

We reappear in the gate room, in a flash of light. It's good to be back. That's when I see Jen coming toward me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I walk to meet her half way and gather her in my arms. Breathing in the smell of her shampoo, I decide I want to spend some time with my girlfriend, alone. I whispered into her hair, "Come on Jen, let's get out of here."

She pulls back a little and answers, "Yeah…lets go."

Jen's POV

As soon as the door to my quarters closes, Ronon pulls my head towards his and into a toe curling kiss. Pulling back only because the need for oxygen, I pull him into another hug.

"I missed you so much Ronon," I hear myself saying.

"I missed you too," he answers into my hair. "Two weeks stuck on the Daedalus is way to long."

I pull back and stare into his deep chocolate eyes. God, how did I get so lucky? He starts looking at me quizzically, when I realize I've been staring for awhile. "Sorry… I was just wondering how I got so lucky."

"You know, I wonder that sometimes myself," he jokes with a sly smirk.

Laughing I pulled him over to sit next to me on the bed. Laying my head on his shoulder, I said, "You know, you missed two movie nights."

Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he answered, "Yeah, I did. So, I am going to make it up to you." Letting go of me, he is instantly standing in front of me with his hand extended. Nodding towards the door, he said, "Let's go get a whole bunch of food from the commissary, come back, and we can watch two movies tonight." Grabbing his hands, he pulled me up and we headed to get the supplies for a fun filled night.

Ronon's POV

Walking through the hallways with all the food necessary to last through two movies, we are getting some odd looks. I guess I can see why. We are carrying so much food in our arms that one wrong move and we would drop it all. Finally making it back to her quarters, we stand there looking at each other. She asks me, "How are we supposed to get the door open?" We got lucky because Colonel Carter was walking by and noticed our predicament. After we got the door opened we made our way over to the bed, emptying our arms.

"God, do you think we got enough food?" she questions giggly.

Looking at her I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Pulling back and looking at her flushed face, I answer, "No…but this was all we could carry, so it will have to do." She goes, picks out a movie and puts it in the machine, then comes and sits next to me. Pulling her over to me, I feel her head on my shoulder, as the movie starts.

Two movies and lots of food later, I'm laying on the side of the bed we cleared of food, with Jen fast asleep, half on top of me. Not wanting to wake Jen up, I say there and decide to go to sleep myself. Looking down at her, everything I knew about my feelings for Jen were confirmed. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her in my arms. "Sweet dreams Jennifer," I whispered as sleep overtook me.

The End.

Don't forget that reviews are appreciated.


End file.
